


Elegance

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Another new body for Eclair.
Relationships: Éclair/Lumière (Kiddy Grade)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'body'

"Well," Lumiere said as she watched Eclair look herself over in the mirror, "how is it? We needed to make a few adjustments but..."

"Might be my best body yet," Eclair replied. She gave her breasts another bounce with her hands before turning to poke at the curve of her buttocks. "Feels good. Little sturdier, I think, but that just means we'll have to go clothes shopping!"

"Eclair..."

"Have to try out everything else, too," Eclair added with a wink as she reached for a waiting set of scrubs.

Lumiere never got to say it.

The kiss was elegant, anyway.


End file.
